This Love
by RozannaBelikoVladmire
Summary: Bella has to write a letter for school but what happens when she becomes friends with Edward? and falls in love, will she met him? or tell him her feelings? what if he fells the same for her? its a chance of fate. are they meant to be? or not? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**I came home from another long day of school unexpected to actually have mail, at first I thought my ex was writing me again but I looked at where it was from, I raised a eyebrow and I opened the the letter. I dropped it a second hearing the door open. My brothers were home an they looked at me and raised a eyebrow. "Whats that Ed?" My brother Emmett asked.**

"**A letter, it came in the mail." I said and walked up to my room to read it knowing he would be he in a minute to bug me but I didn't care. I started to read it, the handwriting was a little messy but I didn't mind at all. **

**Edward-**

**First I am going to say sorry for bothering you see my teacher is making everyone write a letter to someone, how she got the addresses of people all around the world I don't know, but I pulled out your name, and it is kinda for a grade even if we don't get a reply back. But yea so you don't have to write back but you can if you want too. It is part of our Teacher's way to get us involved though my friend says it is dangerous and she is taking a F for it. I wont dare do that my mother and farther wouldn't be happy. Anyway if you still reading this then I guess I'll keep writing. My name is **

**Isabella Swan, though everyone calls me Bella, I am currently a Junior at Countryside High school. Yes that is in Florida, The hot annoying Sunshine state as they call it. Sixteen years old and well a only child, My parents got a Divorce when I was a baby so I live with my mom and my step dad Phil, between me and you I think he wants my mom to have another baby he keeps hinting at it but mom is clueless at times. I am not popular and I have a few good friends but nothing completely Serious. I have two best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalei Hale. They are the best but they love to shop and I hate it, I cont know what else to say I feel like I have said so much already. You don't have to write back if you don't want too. **

**-Bella- **

**I smirked and put the letter down and pulled out my notebook, I was going to write her back, because I just wanted too even if I didn't have to she took the time to write it and what harm could it do? I started the letter and my brother came into the room asking about this letter. **

"**So its from a girl?"**

"**Yes Emmett Isabella Swan, she had to do it for school write someone."**

"**So you going to write her back?"**

"**I was trying to when you came in"**

"**You need a life"**

"**I have a life."**

"**Spending all day writing songs and playing on the Piano isn't a life Edward."**

**I glared and him and walked outside to finish my letter, when I did I got a stamp and sent it out to her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't expect to get a letter back at all from Edward. But a week later my mother handed me a letter with a questioning look, I explained the project to her and she gave me a long I mean hour long speech about how dangerous she thought It was I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I sat the letting on my bed and started to do my homework. I heard my cell go off and I picked it up.**

"**Hey" Came Alice's voice.**

"**Hey Alice" I said back.**

"**Doing home work huh?"**

"**Yea, oh that boy wrote me back."**

"**really what did he say?"**

"**i don't know I'll read it when I am done with my homework."**

"**Mine wrote back too, but he called me a freak and not to write him again."**

"**oh well he just isn't issue to you."**

"**That guy wrote Rose back too remember?"**

"**yea... let me finish this and I'll read it and call you back."**

"**promise?"**

"**of course" I said and hung up. It was a good hour before I was done and got to the letter. I aided down on my bed and started to read it. I loved his handwriting it was so perfect so amazing. **

**Bella **

**It is ok no reason to be sorry, Your teacher told you to so I will write back since you put the time in to the letter. So I guess its my turn huh? My name is Edward Cullen. I am Seventeen years old, I don't have any siblings but I live with my friend Emmett and his family right now, because my parents are in the hospital, I don't want to talk about it so lets not go there. I am not about to get into that. Emmett is my best friend along with Jasper ****Whitlock, he might as well live with us he his here more then he is at home. I live in Fork, Washington. It is a very small town and yes It is called Forks, I got to Forks high school and no I am not into sports or anything like that. Emmett is but I am not, he tries every year to get me to join the football team but I just don't. I don't know if that is a good thing about your Step dad. Like I said my parents are in the hospital and the Cullens take care of me and Emmett, They are really nice but I think Esme wants a baby of her own. Emmett was adopted when he was eight. I am sorry you don't like to Shop but then again I don't blame you. Well I'll let you go, maybe one day we can talk online? Sorry you just seem like a sweet girl not like the girls here, who only care about being popular, boys, make up and shopping. Well hopefully you'll write back but like you said you don't have too. Thanks for the Letter Isabella. **

**-Edward-**

**I sat the letter down and as I promised I called Alice back "Edward seems nice."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yea kinda like not one of the fake boys at our school"**

"**Like Mike and Tyler?"**

"**Right I don't think he would be all 'your going to prom with me."**

"**Awww"**

"**what?"**

"**Any brother??"**

"**Emmett and Jasper, well He lives with Emmett and Jasper is always over there" **

"**AWW"**

"**He said maybe we can talk online"**

"**YOU TOTALLY SHOULD!"**

"**You know my mom would freak out."**

"**Yea she is very protective isn't she? You can write him back and give him your Sn and we can talk over here like it takes a week to get there right? We can plan a little chat here have a sleep over?"**

"**i guess so."**

"**are you scared?"**

"**No I am not."**

"**then lets do it."**

"**ok i'll write him back then... one week so next Saturday?"**

"**Yea I'll get a stamp cuz I know you mom will be all NO BELLA."**

"**Don't I know it."**

"**goodie it is set then."**

"**Are you bouncing on your bed again?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Oy miss hyper"**

"**and proud of it..."**

"**i got to go mom is calling me"**

"**Bye Bella see you in school" **

"**uh huh bye."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I need a good screen name for Edward. Any ideas??**

**come on you wont get more till I get a good screen name for him!! I cant think of anything I mean I have nicknames but nothing that I can use in the fic. So help!!**

**--**

**I was so happy to see a letter back from her, I did mean what I said she seemed different from the girls here, Tanya was all over me, it made me sick, and then Lauren wasn't to far behind it was so much I was about to want to skip school just to get away from them. I couldn't believe the rumor Tanya started. I slept with her? No I was a Virgin and I planned to keep it that way. I took the letter and went up to my room to read it. **

**Edward-**

**I didn't think you were going to write back actually but it was good to get a letter, thank you. I am sorry about your Parents I hope everything turns out ok for you, I probably would be a total wreck if mine where. I am glad the Cullens are there for you though. Forks? Heh funny name for a town but I thought that when I looked at your address. I don't blame you I am not coordinated enough for sports either, just a little clumsy actually. Ok so a lot more then a little. Actually my friend Alice wants to set up a little chat thing on Saturday I don't know if you will get this in time but if so we'll be online I don't know what time, I still have to ask my mom if I can stay over her house, because mom is more so not letting me talk online, she says it is dangerous, yes she is very protective it gets annoying as hell at times. Anyway I'll give you both screen names just in case she uses hers as well, she can deal. HyperPixxieGirl is Alice's screen name and Clumsyangel is mine. Anyway I have to go mom is all lights out cuz school tomorrow **

**-Bella-**

"**Hey Jasper can I use your laptop on Saturday?" I said looking at him as he was playing video games with Emmett. **

"**Yea what is wrong with your computer?"**

"**Emmett got a virus on it."**

"**I DIDNT MEAN TO"**

"**yea well its in the shop and Bella's friend is going to let her use her PC on Saturday."**

"**Doesn't she have a computer?" Emmett asked.**

"**She does but her mom is over protective."**

"**That sucks. Ok then we can talk to your Bella together."**

"**she is not my Bella, she is just a friend Emmett"**

"**Yes but you like her"**

"**i do not"**

"**yes you do actually... you talk about her everyday, wanting a letter form her."**

"**shut up."**

"**it is true though."**

"**boys don't fight I have to tell you something." Esme said walking into the room.**

"**Whats up mom?"**


	4. Chapter 4

Screen name GUIDE:

yourteddybear: Emmett

lustfuleddie: Edward

daquietone: Jasper

Littlepixxiegirl: Alice

Clumsyangel Bella

BeautifulRose: Rosalie

* * *

Lustfulleddie joined the room

daquietone joined the room.

Daquietone: uh nice Sn I think??

lustfuleddie: argh god

youteddybear joined the room

Lustfuleddie: why did you make this my Sn?

Yourteddybear: because I did

lustfulleddie: change it

yourteddybear: to late you got 30 seconds.

Lustfulleddie: what if they don't show?

Daquietone: she will

lustfulleddie: do you have to be here?"

yourteddybear: yes

lustfulleddie: go away Emmett

yourteddybear: love ya too Eddie

littlepixxiegirl joined the room.

Littlepixxiegirl: oh so you did show up

lustfulleddie: I said I would...

littlepixxiegirl: with friends hold on

beautifulrose joined the room

Clumsyangel joined the room

yourteddybear: and Bella brought friends too

beautifulrose: why am I here?

Clumsyangel: cuz your being miss protective and annoying

yourteddybear: hi I am Emmett :P

Clumsyangel: hi Emmett... hrmm Jasper and hi Edward

lustfulleddie: hi Bella

Yourteddybear: HI BELLA

daquietone: hi

littlepixxiegirl: fine don't say hi to me

lustfulleddie: hello Alice. And Rosalie?

Beautifulrose: yes hello Edward what is with the Sn?

Lustfulleddie: Emmett did it I don't know how to change it.

Clumsyangel: its uh cute

lustfulleddie: thanks I guess, I kinda hoped we can talk alone with out everyone

Clumsyangel: sorry...

lustfulleddie: it is ok

yourteddybear: awwwwwww you don;t want to talk to me BELLA? I am sad

daquietone: we should let them talk I mean they did come on here to talk to each other.

Littlepixxegirl: he has a point but I don't know you there for I don't trust you.

Lustfulleddie: it is ok I doubt they will let me talk to you alone.

Beautifulrose: nope talk we will be here

lustfuleddie: not with you here.

Clumsyangel: it is ok for now we can always write a letter later

lustfulleddie: yea we could I just wish I could talk to you,

beautifulrose: what is with you? You met her cuz of a letter and now you like her?

Lustfulleddie: she is different, I cant explain it.

Beautifulrose: yea and what makes you different then all the other jerks who hit on her

Clumsyangel: god don't remind me of them rose...

lustfulleddie: I don't know

yourteddybear: Eddie is a push over, never had a girlfriend before, never did anything he is a loser yet all he talks about Is getting a letter from Bella

Lustfulleddie: thanks a lot Emmett

Clumsyangel: its ok I mean I never had a boyfriend either...

lustfulleddie: thats hard to believe I bet your beautiful

Clumsyangel: nothing compared to rose

beautifulrose: yes that is true your just normal and I am beautiful

daquietone: you seem high on yourself

lustfulleddie: I agree she does

beautifulrose: who needs you anyway, Bella Alice I'll see you tomorrow we are going shopping :P

Clumsyangel: oh joy... yea bye rose

yourteddybear: maybe we can talk again some time Rosie

beautifulrose: don't call me that. And doubt it but sure

Beautifulrose has left the room.

Lustfulleddie: ok that is one to leave now if everyone else will I can talk to Bella alone

littlepixxiegirl: even if I leave I'll still see her screen

daquietone: lets let them talk

yourteddybear: I'll watch the screen too

lustfulleddie: do you trust me enough to call? Then we can talk and they cant watch the screen

Littlepixxegirl: I don't know...

Clumsyangel: on the cell?

Littlepixxiegirl: Bella...

lustfuleddie: yea

littlepixxiegirl: Bella...

Clumsyangel: 725-403-0129

littlepixxiegirl: I was going to say use mine but ok if your mother finds out

Clumsyangel: she wont if you don't tell her

lustfulleddie: ok I'll call then we can talk ok?

Clumsyangel: ok

lustfuleddie has left the room

daquietone has left the room

Clumsyangel has left the room

littlepixxiegirl: ahhhhhh you love me alone?? how rude

littlepixxiegirl has left the room


	5. Chapter 5

HAHA I LOVE YOU ALL!!

**Stats Breakdown by Story**

Story

Words

Chaps

Reviews

Hits

C2s

Favs

Alerts

Easier to Run

2,255

3

2

308

0

2

2

Lessons in family and Love

68,939

78

779

90,011

1

164

210

Never to Late

1,235

1

0

96

0

0

0

Second Chances

7,156

9

29

700

0

9

21

This Love

2,360

4

18

235

0

6

14

You are not Lost

2,953

4

8

377

0

4

11

i'll do anything

1,060

1

0

32

0

0

0

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yes saphie feels loved very loved. Thank you all!! THE VOTES ARE IN I GUESS YOU LOVE LESSONS IN FAMILY AND LOVE THE MOST

SECOND CHANCES IS GETTING THERE AND THIS LOVE IS RIGHT BEHIND IT.

I SO NEED TO ADD TO YOUR NOT LOST AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OK I WILL NO WORRIES SOON YES SOON... NOW YOU WANT TO HEAR THE FIRST PHONE CONVERSATION?? I KNOW YOU DO HAHA.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ok sorry this is short but intresting :P

--BELLA POV--

I was scared and shaking, Edward was going to call me? God what do I say to him, what if he thinks I sound like a complete freak? God how did I get myself into this I was shaking and Alice of course was laughing at how I was acting looking at the phone waiting for it ring. I jumped when it rang and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" I said knowing my voice was shaking.

"Hi.." Came a velet sweet voice.

"hi."

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"hi"

At this point I laughed softly and Alice was laughing too. "BELLA YOUR BLUSHING"

"Shh Alice." I said glaring at her.

"i made you blush already?" Edward asked.

"i uh... yea kinda"

"I am sorry?"

"don't be"

"you have a beautiful Voice though."

"thanks"

"i am sure it matches a very beautiful girl"

"i like your voice too Edward"

"AWWWWWWWW" Alice said and I rolled my eyes

"shhh Alice."

"So what are you two doing over there?"

"nothing really Alice is being a pain standing over me."

"oh I see, well atlest I can talk to you."

"yea."

"so what is the weather like?"

"sunny, warm humid"

"yea? Raining here"

"oh I see."

"i was thinking, I mean since its next month, going to Florida for Spring break, and if I do, maybe we could met?"

"I dont know Edward..."

"i understand, but if you change your mind..."

"it isnt that I wouldnt want to I mean you seem different I just dont know my mother is very protective and..."

"i was going to bring Emmett and Jasper I am sure we can plan around your mom but if your not up to it..."

"deal."

"what?"

"you bring Emmett and Jasper down with you, i'll bring Alice and Rose when we met up and that way mom cant say anything cuz i'll blame it on rose or alice."

Edward laughed and I about melted at his laugh it was so cute. "deal then."

"BELLA??" Alice said looking at me.

"Spring Break."

"are you nutz?" Alice said and sighed. "it is to dangerous"

"Bella... thank you."

"for what?"

"the letters"

"your welcome."

"i am sorry bella I have to go." Edward said after I heard someone talking in the back ground probaly Emmett


	6. Chapter 6

ALICE P O V

I sighed looking at Bella, she was about to fall alseep but I was to hyper, I wasnt she why and I looked at her and said "Bella"

"huh"

"can I write Edward?"

"no"

"I WANT TO WRITE A LETTER!"

"write jasper"

"what?"

"i dont know bella want to sleep and dream of edward"

"you dont even know what he looks like!"

"i dont care"

"what If he doesnt write back?"

"hush"

"what If he hates me?"

"you wont know till you try"

"true... OH MY GOSS WHAT IF HE LIKES ME?"

"Since when do you care about anything other then shopping?"

"OH WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING BEFORE SPRING BREAK"

"we have time"

"YES BUT WE HAVE TO TOMORROW!!"

"we have a month"

"I WANT TO"

"can I go to sleep?"

"if you say yes"

"yes"

"YAY SHOPPING"

"night"

"I AM GOING TO WRITE JASPER!!"

"you do that I am dreaming of edward"

I laughed and pulled out my note book and wrote a letter I sighed because I was hyper and it was showing but If he didnt like me oh well I tried. I looked at the letter Bella wrote to Edward next to her cell with a new text message I couldnt help it I looked at it.

'sweet dreams my bella...'

I giggled and new what was going on. As crazy as it was they were falling in love, threw letters, Im's and phone calls, since they spent the last two months talking almost every day atlest once. On the phone and on aim during school, it was cute I could tell they were falling and Bella seemed to really care for him. I giggled remembering that we were going shopping in the morning. I put my letter to Jasper with Bella's letter to Edward and I crawled under my blankets and dozed off dreaming of spring break.

Lol that chapter was for Rachel SHE KNOWS WHO SHE IS. My crazy Alice sista :P lol hyper moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok short I know its all pms as well... but there are some things in there... yea trying to add to all of them cuz I have been so busy sorry it if sucks I pormise it will get intresting soon. Oh yes... it shall**

**--ims--**

**Clumsyangel signed on**

**lustfuleddie**: I didn't think you were going to make it

**ClumsyAngel:** mom wouldn't go to bed

**lustfuleddie**: oh I see

**ClumsyAngel:** I was scared you were going to leave

**lustfuleddie **: I was about to and then call you :P

**ClumsyAngel**: oh I missed you

**lustfuleddie **Imissed you too even if we talked a few hours ago when you were in class

**ClumsyAngel:** yea sorry I left you the teacher was being a pain

**lustfuleddie :** It is ok I understand. Have fun shopping with Alice?

**ClumsyAngel:** oh yea tons of fun... being her Barbie doll

**lustfuleddie **: heh I am sure you will look amazing in anything

**ClumsyAngel:** -blushes-

**lustfuleddie :** it is true I bet your beautiful

**ClumsyAngel: **thanks but I am nothing special

**lustfuleddie:** I bet you are

**ClumsyAngel: **...

**lustfuleddie**: Emmett is being a pain...

**ClumsyAngel:** when isn't he?

**lustfuleddie**: good point

**lustfuleddie**: ok so we got a hotel on the beach uh Shepard's I think it is? I got actually got two rooms if you and the girls want to stay there get away from your parents

**ClumsyAngel**: I'll tell Alice, I am sure she'll want to pay you back for the room but that works.

**lustfuleddie**: I can't wait till spring break. And I can met my Angel

**ClumsyAngel: ** I just hope you wont be disappointed in me

**lustfuleddie**: I wont be, and I know how you feel.

**ClumsyAngel: ** are you sure this is a good idea I mean, we only have been talking a few months and we never saw each other's pictures and ...

**lustfuleddie**: are you having second thoughts?

**Lustfuleddie**: Bella?

**lustfuleddie**: Bella?? if it matters that much I'll send a picture

**ClumsyAngel**: my mom is up...

**lustfuleddie**: oh do you have to go?

**ClumsyAngel: I don't know but Alice keeps calling**

**lustfuleddie: oh what she want?**

**ClumsyAngel: she is all asking if Jasper got her letter**

**lustfulleddie: he did but he isn't sure about writing her back... wait I wanna call you**

**clumsyangel: one phone love**

**lustfulleddie: but I am more important ??**

**Clumsyangel: hrmm... **

**lustfulleddie: I was joking...**

**Clumsyangel: right... **

**lustfulleddie: Bella are you sure we should be meeting?**

**Clumsyangel: I don't know I am kinda scared about it but I kinda do want to met you its complicated. **

**lustfulleddie: I understand that much, but is it to soon?**

**Clumsyangel: I don't know Edward.**

**Lustfulleddie: I probably am out of line right now but I honestly can't wait because your so sweet and perfect like a angel.**

**Clumsyangel: heh thanks I think... crap I g2g mom is up**

**lustfulleddie: already?? but she just went to be a few hours ago.**

**Clumsyangel: ok I think I am going to be sick**

**lustfulleddie: why?**

**Clumsyangel: dude you so don't want to know**

**lustfulleddie: dude? Ok yea I do.**

**Clumsyangel: no seriously trust me you don't want to know.**

**Lustfulleddie: ok so anyway the plane gets there at 10 I guess we'll met you at the hotel?**

**Clumsyangel: yea sure but how will we know each other?**

**Lustfulleddie: you should get one more letter tomorrow hopefully, and you'll know how... I promise... **

**Lustfulleddie: I better go I do have a test tomorrow I'll see you this weekend?**

**Clumsyangel: ok and good luck on the test**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok short I know its all pms as well... but there are some things in there... yea trying to add to all of them cuz I have been so busy sorry it if sucks I promise it will get interesting soon. Oh yes... it shall**

**--ims--**

**Clumsyangel signed on**

**lustfuleddie**: hey

**Clumsyangel: I donut know if I want to know what you and Alice are up too...**

**lustfuleddie: heh well we thought it would be easier on us if we knew what each other looked like so we kinda both got web cams...**

**Clumsyangel: oh god I am scared now...**

**lustfuleddie: why are you scared??**

**clumsyangel: because I am ordinary nothing special and...**

**lustfulleddie: bet ya your not... come on Bee please?**

**Clumsyangel: she says I have no choice... no wait then I have to take my headphones off? No fair.**

**Lustfuleddie: sorry...??**

**clumsyangel: I don't know about this...**

**lustfulleddie: we don't have to...**

**clumsyangel: I know... omg she just pulled my hair**

**lustfuleddie: awwww**

**clumsyangel: hrmm is in one of her moods hold on.**

**Lustfuleddie: ok...**

**--twenty minutes later--**

**clumsyangel: ok I am her freaking Barbie doll I swear god I hate when she is like that...**

**lustfuleddie: heh? Sorry here you want me to turn mine on and you can if you want too?**

**Clumsyangel: I guess...**

**lustfuleddie: ok...**

**clumsyangel: ahhh they are crowding me**

**lustfuleddie: hi Alice. Hi Rose**

**Clumsyangel: they said hi.**

**Lustfuleddie: ok..and the silence is killing me...**

**Clumsyangel: yea we kinda can tell**

**lustfuleddie: should I be scared if there girls are talking about me over there?**

**Clumsyangel: nah cuz they know your mine **

**lustfuleddie: I am?**

**Clumsyangel: Alice: ok someone just smirked!!**

**lustfuleddie: yup so do I get to see the look on her face?**

**Clumsyangel: k...**

**lustfuleddie: Bella... your anything but ordinary...**

**lustfuleddie: and that blush is rather lovely on you**

**clumsyangel: thanks...**

**lustfulleddie: anytime... you look like a angel**

**clumsyangel: thanks...**

**lustfuleddie: hold on ok?"**

**clumsyangel: uh sure??**

**Clumsyangel: who is that?**

**Lustfuleddie: Emmett**

**Clumsyangel: Rose: Why is he staring at me??**

**lustfuleddie: Emmett: cuz your so beautiful... but tell me what happened to your arm?**

**Clumsyangel: Emmy don't...**

**lustfuleddie: why what is wrong why does she have marks?**

**Clumsyangel: don't ok Emmett and don't hit Edward for the keyboard**

**clumsyangel: rose: no reason... I I have to go **

**lustfuleddie: we will talk this weekend then ok... rose?**

**Clumsyangel: Rose I I cant go I am sorry...**

**lustfulleddie: why not??**

**lustfulleddie: you three going to talk to us or each other...**

**lustfuleddie: girls??**

**clumsyangel: sorry we g2g girl talk... yea l8r.**

**Clumsyangel signed off.**


	9. Chapter 9

"i I cant do this anymore" Rose said softly and sighed looking at her friends she was in tears looking at them

"Royce did that didnt he? Why do you put up with him hitting you?" Bella said softly looking at the marks on her friend

"did you see how Emmett looked at her? The protective i'lll kill whoever did that look?" Alice said beaming about it as well.

"i dont want him too, he just he said If I live him he will kill me."

"Rose you deserve better"

"Bels is right you do deserve better"

"i know I do but what can I do I am scared of him." Rose said and sighed shaking her head she looked at her arms and then back at her friends "he is getting worse and I am scared of him."

"You shouldn't have to be scared of him, you should leave him, god I cant believe you let him do that to you."

"Bella you don't understand I am scared of him."

"Rose enough is enough... you need to leave him. Look come with us we are going shopping for when they are here.."

"god do we have to ?"

"hush Bella yes we have too."

"guys I can't he wants me to be back soon."

"no your going, and he cant control you."

"i am sorry I am scared of him."

"Rose... "

"sorry I I have to go."

"ROSE"

"Bye guys."

"oy we have to get her with Emmett"

"what? Alice be serious here. Emmett doesn't live close enough and Royce would kill her if he knew there was someone else you know that."

"We have to do something. Bee... we cant let him do that to her."

"i know but what can we do nothing."

"i know... HEY YOU GOT A LETTER"

"i know I do I haven't look at it yet."

"SEE IF JASPER WROTE BACK.!"

"YOUR SEEING HIM TOMORROW WILL YOU STOP"

"nervous Bella?"

"VERY."

"why?"

"what if he doesnt like me ?"

"who could not like you Bee?"

"uh EDWARD?"

"he will love you... I think he already does love you."

"no"

"yup I think he is in love with you."

"no he isnt."

"yes"

"You really think so?"

"yes he is like your non official boyfriend"

"shhh.." Bella said as the door opened and her parents came home.

"Mrs. Dwyer are you sure you dont mind if I steal Bella for Spring break?"

"No Alice I dont mind just look after her. Keep her out of trouble and remember NO BOYS."

"of coruse Mrs. Dwyer no Boys."

"Here Bella, if you should need it."

"think mom but I got enough money to last a week."

"i know but I want to be sure"

"ok mom."

"you got everything? Cell, money, clothes, ?"

"yes mom we have everything."

"god my little girl is growning up."

"Renee you know it was going to happen some time... "

"i know Phill"

"ok we are going shopping" Alice said and pulled Bella out to her Yellow Porche.

"what now Alice?"

"you need new clothes to wear because your not wearing what you packed."

"oh god here we go again, Alice and her barbie Doll"

"damn right... now lets go."

Alice took Bella to the mall first to Victoria Sercerts.

"Alice god you dont honestly think that... I am going to wear any of this?" Bella said looking at the outfits Alice gave to her.

"you never know."

"ALICE MARY BRANDON What are you thinking I am going to do?"

"nothing I wouldnt, your in love for the first time and if it should come up you will look hot, come on you know damn well that you wont be alone with him so just relax."

"i do like this purple one... oh and this one too."

"see now go try them on."

"okie"

"here these too."

"yes master"

"Emmett are you sure they wont be mad at us for being earily?"

"Nah its ok, you need lessons anyway just in case come on you need to see the things she could wear to drive you crazy."

"Emmett I don't think we should be in here."

"oh hush Edward." Emmett said and saw Alice and he raised a eyebrow, he turned to look at Edward of course Edwards eyes where on the girl who had come out of the dressing room.

"Alice I dont know about this..."

"wow Bee... you look... so good in that."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

"go on try the others on Bella"

"if this fits they all will Alice are you sure about this?"

"trust me Bee."

"okie"

Bella went back into the Dressing room and almost the second she did Alice turned around. "oh snap..."

"shh" Edward said not wanting to have Bella hear him, saving her the embarassment of knowing he saw her a second ago. Alice giggled and nodded. She walked over to the Dresses and found a blue one and looked at Edward who nodded.

"Alice what?" Bella said when Alice put the dress under the door.

"put that on. I'll pay for it but your wearing that now."

"Alice what is going on? A dress you got to be kidding me."

"Now ISABELLA."

"Fine" Bella said and sighed puttinng the dress on. Alice paided for evreything while Bella was changing into the Dress.

"I feel weird"

"you look good though." Alice said and pulled out the hair tie in Bella's hair.


	10. Chapter 10

"Is there a reason your making me wear a dress?" Bella said softly and looked at her friend who had a huge smirk on her face.

"come on lets go" Alice said and took her friends hand skipping she was in a good mood that was for sure. Alice walked over to where she saw Emmett. Bella raised a eyebrow and looked at them. "There you are."

"uh oh Hello Alice? And Bella." Emmett said and smiled looking at Bella, He turned looking over at Edward who just relized Bella was right there again before him, no right infront of him, in real life no pc to stand between them.

"hi Bella." Edward said softly,

"hi Edward." Bella said back and smiled at him, though her face was red she didnt care.

"wow I got ingored." Emmett said

"you look beautiful." Edward said ingoring Emmett again.

"thanks."

"you want to walk with me?"

"yea."

"we were going to get some food and go see a movie..." Alice pouted.

"we all can, i'll call Jasper." Edward said and smirekd at her. Alice Giggled and Bella smirked.

"and i'll call Rose." Bella said softly.

"isnt she " Alice started to say and both of the girls sighed.

"isnt she what?" Emmett said looking at them.

"nothing." Bella said.

"Lets kidnap her again." Alice whispered.

"shall we? Last time she..." Bella said and stoped again.

"What is going on?" Emmett said worried now.

"should we tell them?" Bella said softly.

"Bella what is it?" Edward said softly looking at her.

"Rose always was made to be perfect her parents wanted the best for her, the richest girl in school, and well her father's boss made a deal with her dad, that Rose would Marry his son Royce, but since they met Royce has been nothing but a ass to her, he just is awful when they are alone and when we are around he hates us, he wants to control her own her and she is scared of him." Bella said softly.

"That night when I saw her...the Marks...they are from HIM?" Emmett said looking at Bella.

"Yea"

"Son of a..." Emmett said and sighed. "lets go kidnap her."

"you want too?"

"yes."

"okie." Alice said and giggled. "we can take my car"

"I call Shotgun!" Emmett said.

"thats fine I want to sit in the back anyway with Edward."

"i am sure you do." Alice said and lookd at the way Bella and Edward were looking at each other.

Edward took Bella's hand and both of them looked at each other again. They fallowed Emmett and Alice. They got into the car and Alice drove to Rose's house. She got out of the car and Emmett fallowed. Bella and Edward stayed in the car which Alice didnt mind.

"Sorry I didnt mean to surprise you..." Edward said softly.

"it is ok, I didnt expect to see you till tomorrow at the beach."

"yea I know."

"how did Alice know you were there?"

"we kinda saw you and her..."

"when?"

"you are very beautiful..."

"when did you see is?"

"in victoria's sercert."

"What??"

"Emmett said I had to see things that I have to see you in which I thought was stupid but I..."

"you what?"

"you looked amazing in that purple dress." Edward whispered.

"you you saw me?"

"yes" Edward said and looked up at her. "That blush is so cute."

"You saw me in that?"

"Bella your beautiful, and yes I did please don't be mad at me."

"i am not mad just embarrassed."

"sorry."

"its ok."

"Bella I I know we are in different states and all but I cant help it, talking to you online, over the phone and now seeing you face to face I dont want to be with out you, I want... I am in love with you."

"Edward..."

"I know I should have waited but I cant I want to be yours and only yours."

"I I want to be yours too."

Edward smiled and moved closers for a moment looking into her eyes and then he moved closer and kissed her, Bella kissed him back it was clear the sparks and everything between them it felt so right so perfect. Edward put his hand on the side of her face and deepened the kiss alittle.

"Hey no making out in my car" Alice said and they both looked at her standing there with Emmett who had a huge Smirk on his face and Rose who raised a eyebrow looking at them. Rose sat between them more so she was worried about Bella but for once she felt like Bella could be happy and the knowing Edward would never hurt her. They drove to the Hotel and Alice parked her car and they all got out.

"Jasper is in the room, and here is the key to yours." Emmett said softly.

"Bella you want to walk on the beach with me?" Edward said softly.

"you two can do that later, I need to talk to my friends." Rose said softly and sighed.

"why don't we met down stairs in about two hours?" Emmett said softly.

"yea we all can go to the beach then"

"Sounds like a plan."

Edward walked with Bella up to the rooms and he stopped by the door and for a moment they looked at each other, giving enough room for Alice to open the door but Edward pulled Bella into his arms and Kissed her again, much like before and Bella returned the kiss sliding her arms around his neck. Alice and Rose grabbed Bella pulling her into the room and leaving Edward in the Hallway.

--boys room--

"Didn't take as long as I thought it would." Emmett said and smirked.

"Hush." Edward said and opened the door to the boys room.

"Hey guys I was thinking in two hours we can go to the beach..." Jasper said.

"once step ahead of you, we already found the girls too, so in two hours we are metting up down stairs, and Edward already kissed Bella...Twice." Emmett said.

"i see... Edward don't rush her."

"i wont Jasper, I just cant help it... she is so perfect."

"Rose is Perfect too... I want to protect her, keep her safe from Royce... I want to kill him for touching her... how could he hurt a Angel like Rose."

"Your in love with her arent you?" Jasper said softly.

"no..."

"your both in love..."

"we are not!" Edward and Emmett said at the same time.

"yes Edward is in love with Bella, not that we didnt already know that you dont stop talking about her. And Emmett is in lvoe with Rose"

"so?" they both said again and sighed.

-- Girls room--

"Ok Spill...what is it like?" Alice said softly looking at Bella

"What?"

"Kissing Edward"

"omg Alice I dont know how to explain it, it is just so perfect, I feel like I am flying, so perfect, so real so warm and it just feel right."

"your in love" Rose said softly.

"yea I am."

"at first its perfect and then your scared of him."

"Rose. He isn't like Royce."

"No Worse He'll steal your heart and then go back to Forks and probly never speak to you again."

"what?"

"probly wants on thing from you... kissing you like that..."

"Rose stop it, you scaring Bella,... Bee he isnt going to leave you, with your luck he'll trasnfer down here to be closer to you."

"he... he..."

"Bella dont listen to Rose."

"i am going to go get a soda." Bella said softly and walked out of the room, a tear run down her face and she walked to the end of the hallway.

Edward walked out to get some soda, he saw a tear in Bella's eyes and he pulled her into his arms and he wiped the tear from her eyes. "baby why are you crying?"

"Edward was this all to get me like some stupid game or something"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rose said your going to break my heart, go back to forks and never talk to me again."

"Bella I never would leave you, and when I do go home I am going to do everything I can to come back to you, I never want to be with out you. Your part of me. I'll always want to talk to you be around you be with you." Edward said looking into her eyes.

"Promise."

"yes I promise."

"Come on lets go for that walk."


End file.
